Ojamajo Doremi:A woman's worth
by Admiral Proudmoore
Summary: It is time to reflect......and understand that feelings might not be what it seems......and sometimes,even the most pure and naive yet beautiful woman have its worth......
1. Prologue

_Hi! Now I will be writing another of my fanfiction! Again I don't own Naruto, Bleach and s.p. ranger's characters!Enjoy!_

Nick happily wander the whole town of Misora for this will be the last time before the Ojamajos team will set off for Riviera to repay Ursula's favour.

Just when Whitey flew where a Dojo is, he stopped……

"_This is not where I learned to mature managing my emotions even further……anyone especially a woman who is as understandable as Majomonroe and pure as well……*_chuckle*_ is another of my closest friend……"_ Itachi Uchiha, Whitey's akatsuki form smiled.

Just then……

"Still awake? Tomorrow is Valentine's Day! Is your proposal ready then?"

Itachi turned over and saw, Deva Path!

"Mei-Chan……hahaha……You as well, able to sleep while controlling those bodies, nice one!" Itachi laughed.

"Well……still need time to multitask isn't it?"said the Animal Path.

"The Seven Path of Pain……and the Dojo……haaaah……."sighed Itachi.

"Thinking about…….it?"Preta Path said.

"Mei-chan……a woman's worth……hahaha……"Itachi laughed

************************

_Pendulmn……many years ago……_

_Shock……_

_Denial……_

_Biteersweet……_

_Sadness….._

_Melancholy……_

_Angst……_

_Those are just the few feelings that Itachi has, and it all started with this……_

_End of prologue_


	2. Invitation to Dojo!

_Flashback…Ep33 of Motto!_

"Look! Look! Okajima's recruiting members for the Dojo!" Momoko eagerly said.

"Let me have a look……hey, that's interesting!" said Itachi Uchiha, Momoko's girlfriend and Whitey's 2nd main evolution.

"Okajima has a dojo? I never knew that!" said Onpu.

"He has one, don't you know that?" said Doremi, reading the Flyer at the same time.

Onpu sook her head.

"2 years man!"Junior, Whitey's Mordo JR squealed.

"Say, you are interested in this, Momoko?" said Itachi.

"Of course! I like the sensation of being a samurai; especially I'm also inspired by your expert Dual Sword mastery skills in your Crusader form, hehehe! Should be interesting!" Momoko excitedly replied.

"Makes me wonder, Okajima was kinda worried and anxious about when he was giving out the flyer!" said Aiko, recalling what she observed just now.

Itachi thought about it for a while, while recalling Okajima's worried expression a few days ago as well. Then he shot out,

"If that's the case, we'll all follow Okajima after the school then!" said him excitedly.

"Right!" all replied in unison.

_After school……_

"Hey Okajima! Doremi shouted.

"Huh? Doremi, and the rest of you, what……" Okajima was interrupted by Momoko's statement,

"We want to join your Dojo club, Ok? I'm interested!"Said Momoko.

"Yep! Gotta polish my sword mastery skills!" said Ichigo Kurosaki, another of Whitey's evolution.

"Sure! I'm so glad that people can join my Dojo for training!" said Okajima.

"Wait, Onpu, Hazuki and Doremi aren't joining because they only wanted to see only……that means there's only 3 people available: Me, Whitey and Momoko!" said Aiko.

"Well, it should be enough then. Follow me!" said Okajima.

"Sure!" all replied.

_Back to present time……._

"Still reminicising that incident, isn't it?" said a voice

"Huh? Mei-chan!" Whitey exclaimed as he met Meili, who was Macy's mum!

"Surprised? I can control them while I can still move without being immobilized like the Nagato last time!" Meili laughed.

"You're……still as dazzling as ever!" was all Whitey could say.

"Oh……stop flattering!" Meili giggled.

_A Few Minutes later……._

"Still thinking about the Dojo incident?" said Meili, while the Seven Paths of Pain on whom she controls went to collect supplies for tomorrow's departure.

"Haaaaaaaaah……..Bingo……if only momoko was here……" said Whitey, sighing.

"Hey, who says I'm not here!" said Momoko, appearing on top of him, smiling.

"WHOAH!" exclaimed Whitey.

"Remember about the time in the Dojo?" said Whitey.

"About the honour of the Dojo?" said Momoko.

_Back to Ep 33……_

"There we are! My family Dojo place! The Edo-Era Sword Mastery School! Okajima pointed to where it is.

"WOW! It's sure huge!" exclaimed Momoko in awe.

"Wait, but why the worried expression just now?" Aiko shot out.

Okajima only remained silent.

"Grandpa! T=There's a few students in my scool wanting to sign up for Dojo classes!" shouted Okajima.

"That's good; at least they'll be able to maintain the Dojo and our family respect of tradition!" said Okajima's grandfather.

The Ojamajos and Ichigo greeted Okajima's grandfather then Doremi asked,

"What do you mean, honour respect?"

_End of chapter 2….._


	3. Okajima injured,sparks flew!

" Well……you see, our clan has been challenged by the Hattori Dojo. To keep our reputation honor up high, we have to recruit new members to maintain respect to our family's tradition!" Okajima's granddad explained in a serious tone.

He continued,"This is still not enough, we need 3 more willing people, but we need all the motivation from the helpers as well!

"3? Hmm……I know!" Onpu thought of an idea and shoy out.

Ichigo said, "How?"

"You'll see! Follow me! Okajima, Uncle, you wait here. Gangs, let's go!" Onpu signaled Aiko, Hazuki, Momoko, Doremi and Ichigo along.

_In the school ground……_

"What? Go to the Dojo? Its boring man!" said Hasebe.

"But we need to help our classmates in need!" said Momoko, pleading.

Sasuke Uchiha, One of Yada Masaru's main evolution, thought about it, hold his sword, drew it out and point it to the sky while saying,

"I will join, count me in!"

"Why,Yada?" said Hasebe.

"Reason One: Polish my sword mastery skill to make up for my already advanced Taijutsu and Sharpshooting skills, Reason two: Got to help a friend in need, right? The most important of all, gotta return Momoko's favor as well as Hazuki's as they help me to gain my Cursed Seal Stage Two back!" Sasuke said interestingly.

"Kotake? What about you?" said Onpu.

"Me? It will definitely be interesting!" said the enthusiastic Naruto, Kotake's ninja form.

"Hasebe?" Onpu turned to him.

"Hey! Definitely not me! Said Snowyfox, Hasebe's Voyager form.

"If you don't……you still gonna join us no matter what!" Onpu cast a spell that force Hasebe to agree!

After that, the team find 6 more members who were from different classes randomly, luckily they were also Okajima's friends!(Among them is Jean!)

"Let's get back!" said Onpu.

_Back in the Dojo……_

"Wow! That sure is enough for a huge showdown! Good recruitment you all!" Okajima said.

"Let's commence the training then! The challenge is later this afternoon, those opponent are only beginners, but they can learn fast too!" said Okajima's granddad.

"Let's rock it all then!"said Naruto excitedly.

"Let's begin……" Sauske drew his Kusanagi Sword.

"Let us begin, brother……" said Itachi as he transforms from Ichigo.

"Let's start!" shouted Okajima.

During the training……

"Watch where you're going!"

"Be careful! No illegal moves!"

"You should basically strike like this!"

"Momoko, you okay?"

"I'm okay, Itachi! Hehe!"

Those sounds of excitement and seriousness sounded through the whole Dojo. Just then, Hasebe decided to sneak out……

"Hey, Hasebe!" shouted Onpu.

Sasuke transforms to Cursed Seal Stage two and flew in front of hasebe!

"Hasebe……I know you don't like it , but is it really that hard to help a person in need?" Sasuke said solemnly.

"Aw man……" said Hasebe.

About a few hours later……

"It's about time now……the Hattori Dojo will be here……" said Okajima's granddad while looking at the clock.

"Let's rest for a while then!" said Itachi.

"Right!" all shouted.

While Sasuke is still learning his Dojo skills in his Cursed Seal Stage Two…..the rest are seeing Momoko's skills that have improved.

"Look at me! I'm the best!" said Momoko, swinging the wooden sword around doing poses when her excitement cost her to trip and fell!

"AHHHHHH!!!" Momoko screamed and was about to fall when Itachi was about to rescue her when Okajima rescued her first!

However, he unbalanced himself and accidentally hurt his legs badly!

"OH NO! Okajima! Are you okay?" Momoko kneel down to help Okajima up.

"I'm okay……thanks Momoko, arrgh! My feet!" Okajima said.

"I'm really sorry! Please forgive me, I should have been more careful!" said Momoko, tears on her face.

"Momoko, I don't blame you……" Okajima forced a smile as he forgave Momoko.

"It's okay, Momoko, don't bring fault to yourself! He had forgiven you!" said Itachi.

"It's my wrong, I'm sorry!" said Momoko as he she hugged Okajima!

That shocked Itachi when he saw this……..and that is really going to have a chain a of events later on……

_What will happen to Itachi's feeling?_

_Will he ever find a answer to his angst as his angst grows?_

_Will he and Momoko not get into a misunderstanding?_

_TO BE CONTINUED……_


End file.
